Try Before You Buy
by Dante'sRaven1993
Summary: Tsukune get's a surprise when his friends mothers want to get to know their potential future son-in law (Lemon Fic) (First Chapter is mostly build-up)


It was nearing the end of the day now, and Tsukune was escorting Moka back to her dormitory after the trials and tribulations of the first day of the School Festival. So far the festival had being a success, but as always at Youkai Academy, nothing could ever go smoothly. Probably the most significant event that had happened, which was the reason he was escorting Moka, was that some bastard had the audacity to try and molest her. Many of the school's previous alumni, including the parents of current students, had been in attendance at the festival. However some rather unsavoury characters had decided to attend, with the intention of picking up girls, whether they wanted to or not. One such character had taken an instant liking to Moka, and had cornered her when she was alone on the school roof, taking a quiet break from the hecticness of the day. Luckily the monster only managed to open up her kimono before Tsukune got there, and proceeded to kick the ever living shit out the bastard that tried to rape his friend. And that leads us to our hero, currently standing awkwardly outside Moka's room.

"Are you sure you're fine, Moka-san?" He asked for probably the millionth time

"I-I'm fine Tsukune-kun," She glanced down as a dusting of pink adorned her cheeks "Thank you for... you know? Earlier"

"Oh it's fine," His cheeks flushing as well "No one should have that happen to them, I'd have done the same for any of my friends" He rattled on nervously, his hand reaching back to rub the back of his head.

"Friends..." Moka utter, barely audible, but her expression had turned downcast

"Huh, what was that Moka-san?"

"Nothing!" She uttered suddenly and perhaps too loudly, but she quickly opened her door and quickly utter "Good night" before closing the door with what would be considered a slam.

Tsukune stood there for several minutes, not entirely sure what to make of the situation, before shrugging it off as the stress of the day, and hoped that Moka would be back to her usual self tomorrow.

As he began to head off, he decided to go and check up on Mizore and Kurumu, while not having as bad a day as Moka, their day had been just as hectic. Both their mothers had turned up for the festival, and to try and alleviate their respective mother's concerns, they lied about their relationships to Him. Mizore had claimed that he was her boyfriend, while Kurumu had claimed that he was her fiancé. The resultant confusion had to a battle, of sorts, between the two mothers, and was only resolved when Mizore and Kurumu both decided to tell their mothers the truth. He didn't really know what happened to them after that, as he went to find Moka, but he heard their Mother's discussing something about a punishment. So, with that in mind he made his way to Mizore's room first, as she was the closest, to see how she was before heading to Kurumu's room, and finally turning in for the night.

He knocked on Mizore's door lightly, so as not to arouse suspicion of any neighbouring female students. Though after a minute he began to wonder if he'd knocked too lightly, and he raised his hand to knock again, when the door was flung open suddenly, and an icy hand dragged him inside the darkened room and slammed the door behind him.

"Huh Mizore... What are you doing?" He wasn't going to lie to himself, he knew exactly what she was trying to do, but it couldn't hurt to try and play the fool. It might provide him a chance to escape. His thoughts were interrupted by a short giggle from his assailant.

"Well, you're almost right, care to take another guess?" He blinked his eyes several times, trying to quickly adjust to the lowered light.

"Tsurara-san?" He darted his eyes around the room "What are you doing here?" She smirked at his reaction.

"If you're looking for Mizore, she's having a sleepover with Kurumu," she saw the confusion in his eye's lessen slightly "And as to why I'm here, well, it's cheaper than booking a hotel for the weekend," a mischievous glint then appeared in her eye "and I was hoping for a chance to catch you alone"

Suddenly Tsukune's throat felt very dry, he recognised that look, how could he not He'd that look many times from his female friends, but for some reason, this affected him more.

"So...Uh, Why would you want to catch me alone" He was all too aware of his heart pounding in his ears, and he was sure that his gulp was very audible.

"Hmmm, why indeed?" She licked her lips seductively as she slowly prowled towards the young man, causing him back into the door. He scrambled for the doorknob but found it to be frozen solid. "Mizore seems to be so smitten with you, and I just want to make sure that you'll be a perfect match for my daughter" And with that she unfastened the sash of her kimono, and allowed it to slip from her shoulders, revealing her naked body underneath.

Tsukune was struck speechless as he was presented to a sight that would be forever burned into his memory. His eyes made a trail across her porcelain frame, starting from her long, slender, creamy legs, over the soft swell of her hips, her slender waist and her bountiful bosom. They then raked across her gentle face, so much like Mizore's though the lies were slightly sharper. He stood there awestruck, staring at creature so perfect that she couldn't possibly be real, that he must looking at piece of art, carved from the purest of ice. She gave a soft giggle as Tsukune's dumbfounded expression; a slight line of drool had escaped the corner of his mouth. She crossed her arms under her breasts, squeezing them together, and further accentuating them.

"So, like what you see?" She allowed another short giggle as he tried his best to tear his eyes away from her form, shaking his head frantically as he desperately avoided making eye contact with her. She then allowed herself the same privilege she'd allowed him, and raked her eyes hungrily over his still-clothed frame. Though hidden she could still make out hints of his firm, defined muscles, and couldn't help the moistness that began to flow over the juncture of her thighs as she thought about tearing of his clothes to see if his body was just as good as it looked. It was through her... searching that she noticed that one particular muscle looked particularly hard and firm.

"Well, it seems there's at least one part of you that's being honest" She placed herself flush against his side as she allowed her hand to slide down Tsukune's front and gently stroke his clothed erection, she leaned in close and her breath tickled his ear, "Oh my, sooo big" her grip tightened slightly, increasing Tsukune's mounting pleasure.

"A-ah... What are you doing?" His breathing had quickened, and his face had noticeably reddened due to her actions. Her response was to simply smirk and continue with her torment.

"My, my Tsukune, you're either really clueless, or you're still trying to uphold a front of chivalry?" She snaked a hand around Tsukune's back to cup his face as she continued her breathy whispers in his ear. "Either way, there's no point resisting. I plan to show you everything a snow woman is capable of" She slid her hand down to join the other at his crotch, where they worked in tandem to undo his pants and pull them down. Still clothed behind his boxers, Tsukune could only groan as her fingertips glided across his length, the sensations heightened now that one of the pesky barriers was out of the way. But despite his increased pleasure, he was growing evermore frustrated as he longed for the soft feel of her skin against his own. Not able to coherently voice his response, he could only resort to increasing the volume and urgency of his groans, while insistently thrusting against her hand, desperately trying to get her to touch him more.

"Mmmm... so impatient," Her moist tongue slid past her lips to trace along the edge of his ear as she continued, "Don't worry, I'll give you exactly what you want" Her tongue traced along his jaw line as she began to slowly lower herself down, she pulled back slightly, to only press her lips against his gently, in a chaste kiss that contradicted the sinful actions of her feathery strokes down below. Tsukune barely had the chance to begin reciprocating the kiss before she moved away again to continue her trail down his neck, sucking gently as she went.

Tsukune, meanwhile, was fighting a war within himself. On one hand, he was basking in the carnal delights being brought upon him by this older snow woman, willing to submit himself to her experienced ministrations. But, on the other hand, she was Mizore's mother, one of his friends, it just didn't feel right, he wasn't sure how he could face Mizore if he went through with this. Tsurara made her way back up Tsukune's neck, reaching his other ear,

"Mmmm Tsukune-kun, you're making me soooo wet," She grabbed his hand and guided it towards her blossomed flower, "allowing his fingers to gently gather her nectar from her moist petals. A devilish smirk adorned her face as she gained a wicked idea; she increased the frequency of her strokes against his member. "If you want me to take care of this," She gave the shaft a squeeze through his boxers to accentuate her point, "I'll need you to do a little something for me first" She guided his hand back up to his face, pressing his fingers into his mouth so he could taste her essence.

Tsukune was quite taken aback when his fingers were gently persuaded into his mouth, and the sweet tang of Tsurara's nectar first hit his tongue, while unusual, he found that he didn't hate the flavour. However his tasting was cut short as his fingers were pulled back out of his mouth

"So Tsukune, care to help me out?" Before he had the chance to respond she took his now free fingers, and proceeded to taste herself on his fingers, using a light suction and a gentle twirling of her tongue. Tsukune's planned response was caught in the back of his throat as he focused on the sensations of Tsurara's mouth on his fingers. All he could do was nod eagerly in response to her question. She smiled around his fingers, and removed them with a gentle kiss. "Good boy". She slowly moved her hands to his shoulders, and gently pushed Tsukune down to his knees in front of her.

Tsukune was now only going through the motions; all thought processes had left his mind, to only be dominated by the vision of pure beauty before him. He may have only stared for seconds or maybe hours, either way, he knew that this was a sight he'd never forget. Tsurara felt a heady rush as she looked down to see Tsukune looking up at her with nothing short of admiration in his eyes, it sent chills up her spine in anticipation of what she hoped was to come.

**A/N This is the first fanfic I've done in quite a while. First things first, this fanfic was inspired by the Rosario Vampire Fanfiction Test Drive, and can be found on . **

**I don't have a beta reader, though I have checked through it myself several times, if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, feel free to say so in a review or a pm (or maybe even other to be my beta reader)**

**I chose to do this story as I feel there's a severe lack of love for both Tsurara and Ageha in the Rosario Vampire community. This will be my first *serious* attempt at doing a lemon fanfic story, and I have a general outline laid out (aka I have 3 more scenes planned at the moment, but may expand with more) I originally intended the first chapter of this fic to contain the whole Tsurara encounter, but I think here is a good place to split , and I shall diligently work on the next chapter.**

**I offer no promises on an update schedule, though expect maybe 1 more before the new year as I have exams the first week of January.**

**This story will be posted on AFF, Ficwad and just in case**


End file.
